I look at him lying there
by beeteljuice
Summary: Ed came close to death again and feelings are shown. EdxRoy and mention of other relations rated for later chapters. Flames are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**My first true attempt at a fan fic let alone yaoi. I accept any review flame or good, so please enjoy.**

**  
I don't own FMA or any characters.**

* * *

I look at him lying there sound asleep, "probably dreaming about the battle," I say to myself.

"I don't know what I would have done without you, Edward." I know I should be careful with what I say, I know Alphonse is outside the door... waiting. I guess I should let the boy rest, after all... he did lose control of his right arm again. I've got my own stuff to worry about anyways. I walk up to his hospital bed and kiss his forehead... "I just didn't want to loose you like I did Hughes," I whisper to him, though I know he can't hear me.

"Although I'm sarcastic and tough on you, it's all out of love Edward Elric." As I walk out the door, Armstrong runs in bawling. "Armstrong, you mustn't wake him, wait till morning... That's an order!" He reluctantly agreed. I wonder if anyone heard me saying those things to Ed, I especially hope Riza and Al hadn't heard me. Riza and I have been dating off and on now for sometime, but even she doesn't know the feelings I have for Ed.

"Coronel Mustang, how is he doing?" Riza asks...

"Yeah sir, how is brother?" Al is soon to fallow.

"He's fine... just let him sleep, Riza let's go back to Central, I've got a report to write up."

"Yes sir." We left Al, Armstrong, and Ed for the night. When we arrive at Central, Riza left me to my office, that's when I entered Hell. If I wasn't thinking about what I could have done to help him, I'd be having nightmares... about HIM killing Ed, just like he did with Hughes.

I awoke at 6, sweat poring down my face and heart pounding. "What if they attacked him while I was sleeping?" I don't bother wiping the drool away from my face or even fixing my hair. I ran to the hospital and straight to his room. The only thought that was going though my mind was "Don't let him be dead, don't let them have killed him." When I reached his room, Armstrong and Al were by his bed, blocking my fucking view.

"Oh hello Coronel Mustang... brother's doing much better..." What a relief till I hear Al mumble "Till Armstrong crushed him."

"Alphonse... Armstrong I need to talk to Edward in private." Against their own worries they walk out. I close the door behind them.

"Coronel? Let me guess you're gonna ask, how could I risk my life?" He almost knows me too well... Almost. I just gaze over his body... thinking things I shouldn't considering I am a Coronel... and that he's still a minor. A lone tear starts falling from my eyes. I hurriedly wipe it away. "Mustang are you ok?" He's so cute when he's oblivious. What am I saying?

"Yeah I'm fine Edward, I'm just glad you're safe." I walk up and sit on the side of his bed. He sits up propping himself up with his left arm. Although his arm and leg are automail he is still the most beautiful boy I have ever seen.

"I had the strangest dream last night sir... I though you kissed my forehead and told me you loved me. Strange huh?"

"Yes very strange Ed, maybe you got hit on your head harder then you thought."

"Yeah probably. I mean seriously... you'd never do such a thing." That really hurt Ed, if only I could tell you the truth. "Ed you are not to do anymore stunts like this till your wounds are fully healed... Got it?!" I know I'm being stern with him but it's the only way I can show emotion for him.

"Whatever." A casual teen expression and they think I'm heartless.

"Ed I'm serious, Envy could have killed you last night. We have already called Winry, she'll be here tomorrow to fix up your arm. I'll be back tomorrow to check your progress."

-

* * *

**Yay for cliff hangers, ok so it's not that much of a cliff hanger. But please tell me what you think of it so far**


	2. Chapter 2

**The truth comes out, well for the most part. The sex is coming up soon so yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

I start walking towards the door. "Wait! I've got one more question for you," Oh shit there is no way this is gonna be good.

"What is it Ed?"

"Actually it's two, one... were you crying? And two.. Um," the only thing I can think of is... don't say what I think your going to. "Well.. Were you just eyeing me up?" FUCK!!

I stutter, "no I wasn't crying it's sweat, and second no I wasn't eyeing you up. I just wanted to see if you broke your leg too, that's all."

"Um how do you expect to see my leg if I have a blanket?"

"Enough questions! Get some rest and for God's sake drink your goddamn milk!" That was too close for comfort. I turn toward the door but before I leave I look at him, and he stares back at me with those big amber eyes. I quickly turn away and walk out the door. I walk right past Al and Armstrong, I just wanna get back to central and forget all of this.

I took a detour along the way, stopping by the cemetery. Once I reach Hughes' headstone. "My friend and lover, thank you for watching over Edward." I've always been an atheist but I believe souls of the dead watch over the living. Back before Ishbal, Hughes and I were not only great friends, but also very secret lovers. He and I were the only ones that knew that, if any higher ranking officers found out we would be in deep shit, this is why I shouldn't feel the way I do for Ed. "He took you too soon Maes." that is when I lost all control. Though my sobs I hear footsteps, but I'm too out of control to care.

"Coronel, are you ok?" Her voice is so soft and sweet. Riza's the only one that has some idea about how close Hughes and I really were. She's the only one I trust at times like these, at my weakest. She kneels beside me and wraps her arms around me.

"How did you know I was here?" I manage to say though my sobs.

"Armstrong said that when you left Ed's room you were blank, so I figured you'd be here considering Envy almost..." she stopped, she knows I don't wanna hear the rest. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't..."

"It's ok, I know." I kiss her before she can say anything, and to my surprise she instantly kisses back. I don't feel any sparks between us, but this is what I need. I can feel she has started crying while I have stopped, I reach my hand to her face and wipe away her tears while I pull away. "Riza it's ok there is no need to cry."

She buries her head into my chest and I pat her back. "Roy, I know, but I hate seeing you like this. It's more painful for me then you then you'd ever understand." her love for me is why I shouldn't love Ed, but it's just so hard. "Roy, I love you."

"And I love you too, Riza." I never say that first to her, I wonder if she realizes that? "Come on, let's go back to Central, now that I've maintained my composure." I stand up and extend my hand to her.

"Yes sir!" She says as she takes my hand and we walk back to central hand in hand.

* * *

**This was one of my least favorite chapters to write, I'm not really sure why, but I hope you enjoyed it.  
**


End file.
